


I licked it so it's mine

by uh_idk



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Digital Art, F/M, Injury, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uh_idk/pseuds/uh_idk
Summary: Digital art and moodboard I made for the Prodigal Son Bigbang 2020The drawing is referring more specifically to the prologue ofzoejoy24'sstory!Enjoy the vampire AU art and go check out her magnificent writing :D
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Prodigal Son Big Bang 2020 - Tuesday Posts





	I licked it so it's mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoejoy24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoejoy24/gifts).



> I had a blast working on this one!
> 
> Thanks a lot for the opportunity, also I'm sorry I'm bad at summaries and tags, big love to everyone who helped, big shout out to  sonshineandshowers who helped me figure out how ao3 even works (lol)


End file.
